In rechargeable alkaline cells, weight and portability are important considerations. It is also advantageous for rechargeable alkaline cells to have long operating lives without the necessity of periodic maintenance. Rechargeable alkaline cells are used in numerous consumer devices such as calculators, portable radios, and cellular phones. They are often configured into a sealed power pack that is designed as an integral part of a specific device. Rechargeable alkaline cells can also be configured as larger cells that can be used, for example, in industrial, aerospace, and electric vehicle applications.
The best rechargeable alkaline cells are ones that can operate as an "install and forget" power source. With the exception of periodic charging, a rechargeable alkaline cell should perform without attention and should not become a limiting factor in the life of the device it powers.
Stanford R. Ovshinsky, by applying his fundamental principles of disorder, pioneered the development of the first commercial nickel metal hydride (NiMH) battery. For more than three decades, virtually every other manufacturer in the world studied the NiMH battery technology, but no commercial battery of this kind existed until after the publication of U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,597 to Ovshinsky and Ovshinsky's related technical papers which disclosed basic and fundamentally new principles of battery material design. NiMH batteries are the only truly "green" battery because they can be completely recycled. NiMH batteries are the only rechargeable battery that can meet society's requirements for an ecological, renewable source of electrochemical energy.
Ni-MH cells utilize a negative electrode that is capable of the reversible electrochemical storage of hydrogen. Ni-MH cells usually employ a positive electrode of nickel hydroxide material. The negative and positive electrodes are spaced apart in the alkaline electrolyte. Upon application of an electrical potential across a Ni-MH cell, the Ni-MH material of the negative electrode is charged by the electrochemical absorption of hydrogen and the electrochemical discharge of a hydroxyl ion, as shown in equation (1): ##STR1## The negative electrode reactions are reversible. Upon discharge, the stored hydrogen is released to form a water molecule and release an electron. The reactions that take place at the nickel hydroxide positive electrode of a Ni-MH cell are shown in equation (2): ##STR2## Ni-MH materials are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,999 to Ovshinsky, et al., the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
As previously mentioned, Stanford R. Ovshinsky was responsible for inventing new and fundamentally different electrochemical electrode materials. As predicted by Ovshinsky, detailed investigation by Ovshinsky's team determined that reliance on simple, relatively pure compounds was a major shortcoming of the prior art. Relatively pure crystalline compounds were found to have a low density of hydrogen storage sites, and the type of sites available occurred accidently and were not designed into the bulk of the material. Thus, the efficiency of the storage of hydrogen and the subsequent release of hydrogen to form water was determined to be poor. By applying his fundamental principles of disorder to electrochemical hydrogen storage, Ovshinsky drastically departed from conventional scientific thinking and created a disordered material having an ordered local environment where the entire bulk of the material was provided with catalytically active hydrogen storage sites.
Short-range, or local, order is elaborated on in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,039 to Ovshinsky, entitled Compositionally Varied Materials and Method for Synthesizing the Materials, the contents of which are incorporated by reference. This patent discusses how disordered materials do not require any periodic local order and how, by using Ovshinsky's techniques, spatial and orientational placement of similar or dissimilar atoms or groups of atoms is possible with such increased precision and control of the local configurations that it is possible to produce qualitatively new phenomena. In addition, this patent discusses that the atoms used need not be restricted to "d band" or "f band" atoms, but can be any atom in which the controlled aspects of the interaction with the local environment and/or orbital overlap plays a significant role physically, electronically, or chemically so as to affect physical properties and hence the functions of the materials. Ovshinsky's use of disordered materials has fundamental scientific advantages. The elements of these materials offer a variety of bonding possibilities due to the multidirectionality of d-orbitals. The multidirectionality ("porcupine effect") of d-orbitals provides for a tremendous increase in density and hence active storage sites. These techniques result in means of synthesizing new materials which are disordered in several different senses simultaneously.
Ovshinsky had previously found that the number of surface sites could be significantly increased by making an amorphous film that resembled the surface of the desired relatively pure materials. As Ovshinsky explained in Principles and Applications of Amorphicity, Structural Change, and Optical Information Encoding, 42 Journal De Physique at C4-1096 (October 1981):
Amorphicity is a generic term referring to lack of X-ray diffraction evidence of long-range periodicity and is not a sufficient description of a material. To understand amorphous materials, there are several important factors to be considered: the type of chemical bonding, the number of bonds generated by the local order, that is its coordination, and the influence of the entire local environment, both chemical and geometrical, upon the resulting varied configurations. Amorphicity is not determined by random packing of atoms viewed as hard spheres nor is the amorphous solid merely a host with atoms imbedded at random. Amorphous materials should be viewed as being composed of an interactive matrix whose electronic configurations are generated by free energy forces and they can be specifically defined by the chemical nature and coordination of the constituent atoms. Utilizing multi-orbital elements and various preparation techniques, one can outwit the normal relaxations that reflect equilibrium conditions and, due to the three-dimensional freedom of the amorphous state, make entirely new types of amorphous materials--chemically modified materials . . . .
Once amorphicity was understood as a means of introducing surface sites in a film, it was possible to produce "disorder" that takes into account the entire spectrum of local order effects such as porosity, topology, crystallites, characteristics of sites, and distances between sites. Thus, rather than searching for material modifications that would yield ordered materials having a maximum number of accidently occurring surface irregularities, Ovshinsky's team at ECD began constructing "disordered" materials where the desired irregularities were tailor made. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,597, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
The term "disordered," as used herein corresponds to the meaning of the term as used in the literature, such as the following:
A disordered semiconductor can exist in several structural states. This structural factor constitutes a new variable with which the physical properties of the [material] . . . can be controlled. Furthermore, structural disorder opens up the possibility to prepare in a metastable state new compositions and mixtures that far exceed the limits of thermodynamic equilibrium. Hence, we note the following as a further distinguishing feature. In many disordered [materials] . . . it is possible to control the short-range order parameter and thereby achieve drastic changes in the physical properties of these materials, including forcing new coordination numbers for elements . . . . S. R. Ovshinsky, The Shape of Disorder, 32 Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids at 22 (1979) (emphasis added).
The "short-range order" of these disordered materials are further explained by Ovshinsky in The Chemical Basis of Amorphicity: Structure and Function, 26:8-9 Rev. Roum. Phys. at 893-903 (1981):
[S]hort-range order is not conserved . . . . Indeed, when crystalline symmetry is destroyed, it becomes impossible to retain the same short-range order. The reason for this is that the short-range order is controlled by the force fields of the electron orbitals therefore the environment must be fundamentally different in corresponding crystalline and amorphous solids. In other words, it is the interaction of the local chemical bonds with their surrounding environment which determines the electrical, chemical, and physical properties of the material, and these can never be the same in amorphous materials as they are in crystalline materials . . . The orbital relationships that can exist in three-dimensional space in amorphous but not crystalline materials are the basis for new geometries, many of which are inherently anti-crystalline in nature. Distortion of bonds and displacement of atoms can be an adequate reason to cause amorphicity in single component materials. But to sufficiently understand the amorphicity, one must understand the three-dimensional relationships inherent in the amorphous state, for it is they which generate internal topology incompatible with the translational symmetry of the crystalline lattice . . . . What is important in the amorphous state is the fact that one can make an infinity of materials that do not have any crystalline counterparts, and that even the ones that do are similar primarily in chemical composition. The spatial and energetic relationships of these atoms can be entirely different in the amorphous and crystalline forms, even though their chemical elements can be the same . . .
Short-range, or local, order is elaborated on in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,039 to Ovshinsky, entitled Compositionally Varied Materials and Method for Synthesizing the Materials, the contents of which are incorporated by reference. This patent discusses how disordered materials do not require any periodic local order and how, by using Ovshinsky's techniques, spatial and orientational placement of similar or dissimilar atoms or groups of atoms is possible with such increased precision and control of the local configurations that it is possible to produce qualitatively new phenomena. In addition, this patent discusses that the atoms used need not be restricted to "d band" or "f band" atoms, but can be any atom in which the controlled aspects of the interaction with the local environment plays a significant role physically, electrically, or chemically so as to affect the physical properties and hence the functions of the materials. These techniques result in means of synthesizing new materials which are disordered in several different senses simultaneously.
By forming metal hydride alloys from such disordered materials, Ovshinsky and his team were able to greatly increase the reversible hydrogen storage characteristics required for efficient and economical battery applications, and produce, for the first time, commercially viable batteries having high density energy storage, efficient reversibility, high electrical efficiency, bulk hydrogen storage without structural change or poisoning, long cycle life, and deep discharge capability.
The improved characteristics of these alloys result from tailoring the local chemical order and hence the local structural order by the incorporation of selected modifier elements into a host matrix. Disordered metal hydride alloys have a substantially increased density of catalytically active sites and storage sites compared to conventional ordered materials. These additional sites are responsible for improved efficiency of electrochemical charging/discharging and an increase in electrical energy storage capacity. The nature and number of storage sites can even be designed independently of the catalytically active sites. More specifically, these disordered multi-component alloys are thermodynamically tailored to allow storage of hydrogen atoms at a wide range of modulated bonding strengths within the range of reversibility suitable for use in secondary battery applications.
Based on these principles of disordered materials, described above, a family of extremely efficient electrochemical hydrogen storage materials were formulated. These are the Ti-V-Zr-Ni type active materials such as disclosed by Ovshinsky's team in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,400 ("the `400 Patent`), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. These materials reversibly form hydrides in order to store hydrogen. All the materials used in the '400 Patent utilize a Ti-V-Ni composition, where at least Ti, V, and Ni are present with at least one or more of Cr, Zr, and Al. The materials of the '400 Patent are generally multiphase polycrystalline materials, which may contain, but are not limited to, one or more phases of Ti-V-Zr-Ni material with C.sub.14 and C.sub.15 type crystal structures. Other Ti-V-Zr-Ni alloys may also be used for fabricating rechargeable hydrogen storage negative electrodes. One such family of materials are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,586 ("the '586 Patent"), titled Enhanced Charge Retention Electrochemical Hydrogen Storage Alloys and an Enhanced Charge Retention Electrochemical Cell, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
The characteristic surface roughness of the metal electrolyte interface is a result of the disordered nature of the material. Since all of the constituent elements, as well as many alloys and phases of them, are present throughout the metal, they are also represented at the surfaces and at cracks which form in the metal/electrolyte interface. Thus, the characteristic surface roughness is descriptive of the interaction of the physical and chemical properties of the host metals as well as of the alloys and crystallographic phases of the alloys, in an alkaline environment. The microscopic chemical, physical, and crystallographic parameters of the individual phases within the hydrogen storage alloy material are believed to be important in determining its macroscopic electrochemical characteristics.
In addition to the physical nature of its toughened surface, it has been observed that V-Ti-Zr-Ni alloys tend to reach a steady state surface condition and particle size. This steady state surface condition is characterized by a relatively high concentration of metallic nickel. These observations are consistent with a relatively high rate of removal through precipitation of the oxides of titanium and zirconium from the surface and a much lower rate of nickel solubilization. The resultant surface seems to have a higher concentration of nickel than would be expected from the bulk composition of the negative hydrogen storage electrode. Nickel in the metallic state is electrically conductive and catalytic, imparting these properties to the surface. As a result, the surface of the negative hydrogen storage electrode is more catalytic and conductive than if the surface contained a higher concentration of insulating oxides.
The surface of the negative electrode, which has a conductive and catalytic component--the metallic nickel--appears to interact with chromium alloys in catalyzing various hydride and dehydride reaction steps. To a large extent, many electrode processes, including competing electrode processes, are controlled by the presence of chromium in the hydrogen storage alloy material, as disclosed in the '586 Patent.
Rechargeable alkaline cells can be either vented cells or sealed cells. During normal operation, a vented cell typically permits venting of gas to relieve excess pressure as part of the normal operating behavior. In contrast, a sealed cell generally does not permit venting on a regular basis. As a result of this difference, the vent assemblies and the amounts of electrolyte in the cell container relative to the electrode geometry both differ significantly.
Vented cells operate in a "flooded condition." The term "flooded condition" means that the electrodes are completely immersed in, covered by, and wetted by the electrolyte. Thus, such cells are sometimes referred to as "flooded cells." A vented cell is typically designed for very low operating pressures of only a few pounds per square inch after which excess pressures are relieved by a vent mechanism.
In contrast, sealed cells are designed to operate in a "starved" electrolyte configuration, that is with only the minimum amount of electrolyte necessary to permit gas recombination. The enclosure for a sealed cell is normally metallic and the cell may be designed for operation at up to about 100 p.s.i. absolute or higher. Because they are sealed, such cells do not require periodic maintenance.
Typically, a sealed rechargeable alkaline cell for use in consumer appliances, such as a C cell, uses a cylindrical nickel-plated steel case as the negative terminal and the cell cover as the positive terminal. An insulator separates the positive cover from the negative cell can. The electrodes are wound to form a compact "jelly roll" with the electrodes of opposite polarity isolated from each other by a porous, woven or non-woven separator of nylon or polypropylene, for example. A tab extends from each electrode to create a single current path through which current is distributed to the entire electrode area during charging and discharging. The tab on each electrode is electrically connected to its respective terminal.
In sealed cells, the discharge capacity of a nickel based positive electrode is limited by the amount of electrolyte, the amount of active material, and the charging efficiencies. The charge capacities of a NiCd negative electrode and a Ni-MH negative electrode are both provided in excess, to maintain the optimum capacity and provide overcharge protection.
The operational lifespan, that is, the available number of charge and discharge cycles of a sealed cell, typically determines the kinds of applications for which a cell will be useful. Cells that are capable of undergoing more cycles have more potential applications. Thus, longer lifespan cells are more desirable.
An additional goal in making any type of electrode is to obtain as high an energy density as possible. A high energy density nickel hydroxide electrode provides for improved gravimetric energy density in nickel batteries, especially nickel-metal hydride batteries. It also provides for lower battery cost by reducing the amount of nickel hydroxide materials required and thus significantly lowering the materials cost.
Cobalt has also long been used as an additive to nickel hydroxide electrode materials. Cobalt is usually added to nickel hydroxide at a level of 0-5% in commercial applications. This level of cobalt is used to improve the speed of activation, increase resistance to poisons, and marginally improve capacity. It is generally believed that the major reason the cobalt is effective in these areas is through an increase in conductivity within the nickel hydroxide matrix.
On the other hand, Zn and Cd are added to nickel hydroxide to improve cycle life and high temperature operation. The mechanism for these improvements is thought to be related to two functions. Cycle life is extended by decreasing swelling brought on by density changes between the oxidized and reduced states of the nickel hydroxide. Cd and Zn incorporated into the nickel hydroxide reduce the swelling by reducing the difference in density in the charged and discharged condition and increasing the mechanical stability of the nickel hydroxide itself. The exact mechanism is not quite clear, but may be related to improving the ductility of the nickel hydroxide to minimize disintegration and surface area formation. Cd and Zn improve high temperature operation by raising the oxygen overvoltage such that charging efficiency at high temperature is increased, thereby preventing the premature evolution of oxygen that typically occurs from standard nickel hydroxides at high temperature.
Prior art modifications to nickel hydroxide by Co, Zn, and Cd do not address the special requirements of Ni-MH batteries, particularly when Ni-MH batteries are used in electric vehicles. Because Ni-MH negative electrodes have an extremely high storage capacity, the nickel hydroxide positive electrode material is essentially the limiting factor in the overall battery energy density. This makes extending the performance of the nickel hydroxide in all areas more important than in the past.
The prior art teaches the use of 0-10% cobalt coprecipitated additives to improve capacity and utilization. With the use of up to 10% cobalt as described in the prior art, the utilization can be improved to only about 100% of the theoretical one-electron capacity (capacity equivalent to one electron transferred for each nickel atom). The prior art additionally teaches combinations of cobalt and zinc or cadmium additives typically in the proportions of 0-5% each. These additives provide useful benefits in terms of cycle life and high temperature performance. However, they do not provide for utilizations in excess of the one-electron capacity. In fact, they tend to stabilize the capacity at lower levels. The use of radically higher cobalt levels (20% and more) and special methods of preparation such as exemplified by Delmas are scientifically interesting. However, these materials, described as crystalline as opposed to the disordered materials in the present invention, are impractical due to the high cost of cobalt and do not provide stable capacities in excess of the one-electron theoretical capacities.
The use of carbon in nickel hydroxide positive electrodes dates back to the time of Thomas Edison. Edison ultimately had problems with graphite containing electrodes and abandoned them in favor of nickel flakes. In the 1960's, their was a resurgence of interest in the use of graphite in plastic bonded electrodes. This resurgence was short lived because the life of these electrodes was very poor. In the 1970s and 1980s, the life of plastic bonded electrodes improved dramatically as a result of the appearance of high purity graphite that was resistant to oxidation. These cells had sufficient life for problems with power performance to appear. The use of carbon is discussed, for example, in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,282 describes spherical nickel hydroxide positive electrode materials with coprecipitated additives loaded into a nickel fiber mat substrate. Conductive additives such as nickel, cobalt, and carbon are described. There is no teaching or suggestion of disordered nickel hydroxide materials; or that high utilizations can be achieved through the use of the described additives. In fact, this patent specifically teaches that .gamma.-phase NiOOH material can be inhibited by improving the conductivity of the active material by the addition of cobalt or carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,256 describes a nickel hydroxide electrode formed using electrodeposited nickel dendrites onto which a mixture of nickel hydroxide, conductive particles less than 10 microns in diameter (graphite), and a plastic binder are coated. This patent is primarily concerned with increased substrate and nickel hydroxide contact due to the increased surface area provided by nickel dendrites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,157 describes formulating a suspension of PTFE, nickel hydroxide, and a conductive diluent like graphite, silicon carbide, or nickel; and removing excess water from the suspension to form a filter cake around the current collector. The use of fibrous or particlulate graphite in sufficient quantity to constitute about 30% by weight of the final filter cake is described. The reference states that graphite particles from 0.5 to 5.0 microns should be used because particles greater than 5 microns have poor conductivity and particles less than 0.5 microns produce only short lived electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,005 describes a process of suspending nickel hydroxide, PTFE, and graphite in isopropyl alcohol; adding polyvinylidene fluoride in a solvent. The fluoride forms a coagulate which is impregnated into and separated from the medium/solvent when drawn through a conductive grid. The use of silicon carbide and nickel, as well as graphite, as conductive diluents is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,772 describes forming nickel positive electrodes by combining nickel hydroxide, graphite, polyethylene powder in xylene, evaporating the solvent, adding graphite powder, and pressing the mixture into nickel gauze.
CN 1,076,313 describes a nickel hydrogen battery in a "jelly roll" configuration using a pasted positive electrode containing powdered Ni, Cu, graphite, Co, Co(OH).sub.2, CoO, ethylene black, and a binder chosen from PVA, CMC, PTFE, and Me cellulose; and a negative electrode of modified LaNi.sub.5 material. In all these references, graphite acts as a conductive diluent that marginally improves the discharge capacity or rate capability of the nickel hydroxide electrode without promoting the use of disordered nickel hydroxide, hence without achieving utilizations in excess of the one-electron theoretical capacity.